


Huwag Na Lang Kaya? (Pero Mahal Kita Kasi)

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: AU Gifts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Talkative Kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Laging bumabalik sa isang restaurant si Jongin,dahil sa pagkain o dahil na rin sa napaka-kalmang nararamdaman nya tuwing nakikita ang isang customer na kumakain sa harap ng table nya. Irecommend kaya nya ang favorite nyang dish? baka magustuhan ng lalaki, pati na rin si Jongin.au cr. @vrnkbae





	Huwag Na Lang Kaya? (Pero Mahal Kita Kasi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldeyesroni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/gifts).



> pangatlo ko nang gawa! whoo!
> 
> to vrnkbae,
> 
> hello!!!! sana magustuhan mo ito kahit hindi rin ito yung inaasahan mong takbo ng kwento huhuhu. salamat sa cute mong prompt!!! sorry din kung di mo magustuhan. huhu.

Dahil walang alam si Jongin sa pagluluto at mas umiigting ang kanyang pagkatamad lalo na kapag umuuwi galing sa trabaho, napapalagi na lang siya sa isang sikat na resto na puro manok na potahe ang hain--kapag sinuswerte nga naman.

Alas-siyete ng gabi at dumayo ulit siya sa _Manong Chicks_ na pagmamay-ari daw umano ng dating sabungero na si Junmyeon Kim.

Sikat ang restawrant dahil na-feature na rin sila sa Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho at sa isang morning show na Unang Hirit. Kahit punuan, ayaw naman kumain ni Jongin sa iba kaya may mga araw na talagang naghihintay siya ng bakanteng lamesa para lang makakain ng hapunan.

Araw ng Biyernes at sinwerte siya makahanap ng libreng lamesa. Agad siya umorder ng paborito niyang fried chicken na mukhang tinalo na ang kalinamnaman ng Jollibee fried chicken joy.

Sa kanyang pag-kain, nahagilap ng kanyang mga mata ang isang lalaki sa harap ng mesa niya na nakaharap din sa kanya na may tatlong potahe sa mesa at gabundok na kanin sa plato. Masayang-masaya na kumakain ang lalaki. Animo'y bata na dinala sa Jollibee sa unang pagkakataon. Nahinto naman si Jongin sa pag-kain dahil mas nasarapan siya sa panonood sa lalaking kumakain sa harapan. Pati ang ngiti nito sa labi nakakapanghawa. At tama ba ang nakikita niya? Hugis puso ang korte ng ngiti niya? Napangiti tuloy si Jongin at lalong mas napasarap ang kain habang pinapanood ang lalaki.

Sa ilang minuto na ginugol nila para kumain, nadatnan ng lalaki ang kanyang mga nanonood na mga mata. Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro siyang yumuko para di mapansin, ngunit naanigan niya na medyo ngumuso ang lalaki at hindi niya sigurado kung siya ba ang dahilan non o hindi. O sadyang asumero lang siya.

Pagtingin ni Jongin sa lalaki, sigurado siya na kumukuha ito ng selfie dahil panay ang hawi nito sa mahabang buhok at ayos ng bilugang salamin sa kanyang mukha. Pumipindot din ito sa hawak na cellphone at tila humahanap pa ng anggulo.

Cute ang lalaki. Minsan lang siya makahanap ng cute sa paligid at malamang hindi na niya muli pang makikita ang lalaki ito.

At doon siya nagkamali.

Sa paglipad ng mga araw, kasing oras at madalas na niyang nakikita ang lalaki sa restawrant. Kadalasan magkalayo sila ng nauupuan, minsan naman magkalapit at mas napapadalas na naghihintay pa talaga siya na may matapos kumain sa kalapit na mesa ng misteryosong cute na lalaki. Pero isang beses, pareho silang naghihintay ng mauupuan at kating-kati na si Jongin na sabihin sa lalaki na magsama na lang sila sa iisang lamesa, kaso naisip din niya na hindi ba nakakahiya iyon lalo na't di naman sila magkakilala?

Sa oras na may bakante nang lamesa, napatingin si Jongin sa lalaki sa kanyang likuran. Nakakagat sa labi ang lalaki at nakatingala sa kanya. Kung magkakilala lang siguro sila ay malamang napisil na niya ang mataba at maalakamatis na pisngi ng lalaki sa sobrang kakyutan nito. At dahil tinatawag na si Jongin ng waiter para sa kanyang lamesa, nagkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob para ayain ang lalaki.

"Uhm, mag-isa lang naman ako, gusto mo sa mesa ko na din ikaw kumain?"

Gulat na gulat ang lalaki sa kanyang pag-imbita, ngunit ang gulat na ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha ay napalitan ng kinang sa kanyang mga mata. Mabilis na tumango ang lalaki at isang ngiti rin naman ang umusbong sa mukha ni Jongin.

Tumungo sila sa bakanteng lamesa at magkaharap sila na umupo.

"S-Salamat..." bulong na mahinhin ng lalaki.

"Wala yun. Madalas din kita nakikita dito na kumakain mag-isa kaya ayun. Creepy ba? Sorry..." Pag-aalala agad ni Jongin dahil baka natakot niya ang magandang lalaki na ito sa harapan niya.

"Hindi, hindi. Madalas din kita nakikita dito. Order na tayo, kanina pa ako nagugutom. Ano ba madalas mong inoorder dito?"

Nakalma si Jongin sa sagot ng lalaki. "Fried chicken madalas tsaka chicken curry nila."

"Di ko pa natitikman chicken curry nila."

"Subukan mo." Masayang suwestyon ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sige, tapos orderin mo yung madalas kong kainin. Pero..." Sinundut-sundot niya ang dulo ng kanyang mga daliri. "Pwede ba pa-order muna ng pangalan mo?" Nahihiyang sabi bigla ng lalaki at napapakamot sa likod ng tenga nito.

Natawa si Jongin bigla at ang tawa na iyon ay naging banayad hanggang sa naging isang nahihiyang ngiti. "Jongin. Ikaw, pa-order nga din ng pangalan mo."

"Kyungsoo. Order muna tayo. Ako na oorder sa counter. Maya mo na bayaran. Orange chicken sayo akin chicken curry tsaka fried chicken. Tsaka chicken fingers." Tumayo agad si Kyungsoo pero sinabayan ito ni Jongin.

"Ako na. Dito ka na lang."

"Uy hindi. Dito ka lang. Pinaupo mo na nga ako dito. Ako na mag-order para sa atin."

"O s-sige." Umupo rin agad si Jongin at pinanood si Kyungsoo na tumungo sa counter para mag-order.

Medyo tulala pa rin si Jongin sa mga pangyayari dahil hindi niya inaasahan na darating ang araw na ito.

Pagkabalik ni Kyungsoo dala ang numero, nagtanong na naman ang masiyahing lalaki sa kanya.

"Taga dito ka lang din ba?"

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang resibo at kumuha ng eksaktong pera para ibayad kay Kyungsoo. "Oo, dyan lang sa kabilang street. May apartment ako."

"Ah. Ako rin. Nangungupahan lang din kami ng kuya ko. Malapit lang din dito."

"Eto, sakto na 'to. Salamat pala." Abot ni Jongin ng pera kay Kyungsoo.

Tinabi ni Kyungsoo ang pera pagkatapos bilangin. "Dito ka lang din nagtatrabaho?"

"Oo, dyan sa Globe. Ikaw?"

"Sa PLDT." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo na sa tuwing nakikita ni Jongin na ngumingiti ito o kaya naman ay tumatawa, gumagaan rin ang kanyang kalooban. Nakakahawa. Napapangiti rin tuloy siya.

Nagpatuloy ang kanilang usapan tungkol sa kung anu-ano. Madalas si Kyungsoo ang dumadaldal at taimtim at masayang nakikinig si Jongin.  Manghang-mangha pa rin siya dahil kung paano niya napansin si Kyungsoo -sa pagiging bibo nito at palangiti- ay ganoon din ang lalaki sa kanya. Walang pinagbago. Palangiti pa rin ito.

Sa pagdating ng kanilang mga pagkain, kumurba palaki ang labi ni Kyungsoo at ang mga mata niya ay mistulang nawawala sa laki ng kanyang ngiti habang pinagmamasdan ang mga pagkain sa lamesa.

"Ganadong ganado ka lagi kumain, feeling ko." Komento ni Jongin habang ikinakalat ang kanin sa kanyang plato.

Kumakain na si Kyungsoo ng chicken fingers at napangiti lang kay Jongin.

"Mahilig kasi ako kumain. Eto kumuha ka masarap yung sauce nito." Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang plato ng chicken fingers kay Jongin na agad din naman iyon tinikman. Sa katunayan, di pa rin niya natitikman lahat ng potahe sa restawrant na ito kaya nang matikman ang chicken fingers ay napatango at napaungol siya sa sarap.

"Ang sarap nga." Sabi niya habang ngumunguya.

"Kuha ka lang." Alok pa ni Kyungsoo at kumuha pa ulit si Jongin at sinubukan iyon ulamin sa kanin.

Sasabihin pa lang sana ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na subukan niya ulamin ang chicken fingers ngunit kumakain na ang lalaki ng kanin habang ulam ang chicken curry.

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at suminok.

Natawa si Jongin sa sinapit ng kasama dahil panay ang subo nito ng kanin akala mo parang mauubusan ng pagkain kapag hindi niya tinuluy-tuloy ang pagsubo.

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ng kanyang kamao habang lumalagok ng tubig sa baso. Pagkababa niya ng baso ay ngumuso ito. "Ang sarap kasi eh. Kumain ka na nga din. Wag mo ko panoorin kumain makalat ako."

Bumungisngis si Jongin at sinubukan na din ang potaheng madalas kainin ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood siya. Ang saya kasi panoorin ni Kyungsoo kumain dahil masayang-masaya ito na ngumangata.

"Ano? Masarap di ba?"

Tumango si Jongin nang masaya. "Oo. Eh yung curry ba tsaka yung fried chicken? Sarap din di ba?"

"Oo. Lahat ata ng pagkain nila dito masarap." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain at hindi nahihiyang magkamay sa harap ni Jongin. Paalala lang, hindi pa sila lubos na magkakilala pero kung umasta si Kyungsoo, parang matagal na silang magkakilala dahil sa pinapakita nito na pagkakumportable kasama siya. At kumportable rin naman si Jongin sa kanya.

 

-

 

Lumipas ang mga araw na magkasabay na silang kumain sa _Manong Chicks_. Marami na silang napagkwentuhan sa isa't-isa, mula sa mga problema sa trabaho, hanggang sa mga ikinakatakot nilang mangyari sa kanilang mga buhay.

Kasalukuyan silang kumakain nang magtanong si Kyungsoo.

"Ano ba horoscope mo? Ang gaan kasi ng loob ko sayo." Subo ni Kyungsoo sa chicken finger na paborito niya.

"Capricorn." Sagot ni Jongin habang kumakain nang naka-tinidor at kutsara habang si Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng manok ay nakakamay.

"Kaya naman pala! Capricorn din kasi ako. Ang kinaibahan lang may pagkadaldal ako."

"Halata nga sayo. So kelan pala birthday mo?"

"January 12."

"Ako, January 14!" Mangha na sambit ni Jongin dahik magkalapit ang kanilang mga kaarawan.

"Baka soulmates kasi tayo..." ani ni Kyungsoo habang humagikgik sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Napatitig na lang si Jongin sa magandang ngiti na sumisilay sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. At hindi na niya alam. Hindi na talaga niya alam. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin dahil nahuhulog na nga umano siya sa lalaking nasa harapan.

Napasambit tuloy siya ng mga salitang, "Kung ikaw din naman pala ang soulmate ko, bakit hindi?"

Malaki ang ngiti na abot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at sa mga segundong iyon ay talagang tinamaan na siya.

 

-

 

Nasa trabaho si Jongin. Tanghalian at nasa canteen sila nina Sehun at Baekhyun.

"Sino ba yang ka-viber mo? Kitang-kita ng dalawang mata ko ngumingiti ngiti ka habang may ka-chat. Sino ba yan? Yung babaeng lumalandi sayo na taga accounting no?" Usyoso ni Baekhyun sa katabi at sinilip ang cellphone ni Jongin.

"Wala!" Taob agad ni Jongin sa kanyang cellphone sa lamesa.

Di lang araw-araw na kumakain sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa _Manong Chicks_ , araw-araw din silang magka-viber mula umaga hanggang gabi.

"Anong wala eh huli ka na nga. Sino nga yan?"

Nagbukas ng Cheese Curls si Sehun na kakabili lang niya at naabutan ang dalawang kaibigan na nagbabangayan.

"Ay ang haharot, kayo na ba?" Umupo si Sehun at ngumuya ng chichirya.

"Hindi gago!"

"Hindi no!"

Sabay na sagot ni Baekhyun at Jongin.

"Bakit naman ako magkakagusto dito sa asungot na 'to? Pahingi nga niyan."

"Yoko nga." Pagdadamot ni Sehun na ikinatampo ni Baekhyun bigla kaya ginantihan niya ang kaharap na lalaki ng sipa. "Ay puta, ano ba yan, Baek."

Samantala, nasa cellphone na naman ulit si Jongin at ka-chat si Kyungsoo.

 

 **jongin:** tapos ka na kumain?

 **kyungsoo:** yup pero bumili ako ice cream

 **kyungsoo:** [attached photo ng cornetto]

 **jongin:** takaw hahaha

 **kyungsoo:** di ko tinatanggi

kyungsoo: tapos ka na ba?

 **jongin:** oo

 

Pero hindi na natuloy pa ni Jongin ang sunod na sasabihin dahil nakadungaw na si Baekhyun sa kanyang cellphone.

"Kyungsoo Doh...ganda ng pangalan ah."

Binulsa agad ni Jongin ang cellphone at inubos ang coke zero niya.

Nakakaasar ang ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya kaya napakunot siya ng ulo. "Chismoso mo."

Kumakain lang ng Cheese Curls si Sehun.

"Yiee. Akala ko yung taga accounting kalandian mo eh. Sino yan?"

"Wala. Kaibigan ko."

"Kaibigan, pero gusto mo? Ayieeee. Lumalandi rin pala si Boss Jongin. Cold, quiet boss pero ayieeee." Dutdot pa ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Jongin. Winasiwas ni Jongin ang kamay ni Baekhyun pero patuloy pa rin ang kaibigan sa pang-aasar sa kanya.

"Ano ulit pangalan ng nilalandi ni Jongin, Baek? Parang pamilyar eh." Lapit ni Sehun sa mukha niya habang najatingin kay Baekhyun hanggang sa napirme ang tingin niya kay Jongin.

"Kyungsoo Doh. Bakit, ex mo?" Asar ulit ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

Bilang ganti, tinapon ni Sehun ang basura na niyang Cheese Curls sa mukha ni Baekhyun na tinapon naman pabalik ni Baekhyun sa mukha ni Sehun.

Tumayo na agad si Jongin. "Una na ako." Sabi niya sa mga kaibigan at papaalis na sana nang may sinabi si Sehun.

"Kyungsoo Doh? May kilala akong Kyungsoo Doh dati, ex ng kaibigan ko."

Lumingon si Jongin kay Sehun. "Ano?"

 

"Yung kaibigan ko may ex na Kyungsoo Doh dati. Wala lang. Yun lang naman. Naalala ko lang." Monotonong sagot ni Sehun na ikinakaba pa saglit ni Jongin dahil akala niya kung ano na.

Nagpaalam ulit siya sa dalawang kaibigan at bumalik na sa opisina para di lang magtrabaho. At para na din makausap si Kyungsoo na siyang bumubuo at nagpapasaya sa kanyang mga araw.

 

-

 

Nasa _Manong Chicks_ ulit ang dalawa. Nawala na naman sila sa sarili nilang mundo habang nag-uusap.

"May tanong ako..." Lumakas lalo ang pagtataka ni Jongin sa kasaysayan ng love life ng lalaki.

"Sige lang. Ano yun?"

"Wag ka magagalit."

"Hindi. Sige lang."

"Naka ilang ex ka na?" Kabadong tanong ni Jongin.

Humuni si Kyungsoo habang nag-iisip. "Tatlo. Ikaw?"

"Ako? Isa lang. Pero di rin nagtagal. Ikaw ba, ilang taon yung pinakamatagal mo?"

"Dalawa. Silang tatlo, d-dalawa lang..." May lungkot na biglang bumalot sa tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo na agad ikinasisi ni Jongin kung bakit pa niya tinanong ang sensitibong bagay na iyon. Napakasaya ni Kyungsoo nang nagkita sila kanina, pero ngayon, tila nawalan ito ng gana. Para bang umalis ang kaluluwa nito sa kanyang katawan dahil ngayon, nakayuko na lang si Kyungsoo at pinaglalaruan ang tirang pagkain sa kanyang plato.

"S-Sorry... Pasensya na tinanong ko pa." Di mapakali si Jongin at hindi na niya alam kung paano ibalik ang ngiti sa labi ng kaibigan.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at ngumiti kaunti. "Okay lang yun. Hindi ko alam kung totoo pero, nagpahula kasi ako noon. Hanggang dalawang taon lang daw lagi ang itatagal ng relasyon ko. Pero baka nga totoo. Kasi tatlo na sila na ganun." Kibit-balikat pa niyang kwento. "Lahat sila, sila din yung nakipaghiwalay sa akin. Hindi ako. Siguro baka may mali sa akin o baka sadyang malas lang ako. Ewan." Tumawa bigla si Kyungsoo, ngunit ang tawa na iyon ay tawa ng pait at kalungkutan. "Siguro mag-dadalawang taon na rin nung huli akong nagka-boyfriend. Ayun, kung di mo pa alam, di ako straight." Nahihiya pa niyang sabi habang nakausli ang pang-ibabang labi.

Tutok lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinayaan ito magkwento.

"Uy," tinagala bigla ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may pangamba. "Sana wag ka mailang, ngayon alam mo na...di ako, s-straight..."

Umiling agad si Jongin. "Uy hindi. Kung ikakagaan ng loob mo, aaminin ko sayo, bi ako."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang mabilis, ngunit yumuko ulit ito. "Ayoko na magmahal ulit."

May biglang kirot na umakyat sa dibdib ni Jongin sa narinig.

"Nakatatlo na ako, di pa rin ako natuto."

Napatiklop ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa kanyang mga hita habang pinapakinggan si Kyungsoo.

"Kapag nagmahal ulit ako, tapos binigay ko lahat, iiwan na naman nila ako."

"P-Paano kung may mahanap ka talaga na magmamahal sayo ng higit pa sa dalawang taon?"

"Baka sa panaginip meron." Buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo at napahawak ukit sa kanyang kutsara't tinidor. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagkain. "Hay nako, kumain na nga tayo. Ikaw naman tatanungin ko, bakit kayo naghiwalay ng kaisa-isa mong naging jowa? At ilang taon kayo?"

Parang switch si Kyungsoo. Biglang sasara para sa dilim at biglang bubukas para sa liwanag.

Hinayaan na lang ni Jongin na nakabukas sa liwanag si Kyungsoo, kaysa malunod sa dilim ng mga naging mapait nitong karanasan.

Sinagot ni Jongin ang tanong ng kaibigan nang diretso. "Dalawang buwan. O di ba? Kasi na-realize namin, di pala kami kumportable sa isa't-isa. Ganun lang."

"Ay teka, sumakit tyan ko, Jongin." Biglang pilipit ni Kyungsoo na ikinataranta ni Jongin.

"Najejebs ka ba?"

Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang pouch nito sa kanyang bag.

"Oo, teka. Jejebs lang ako--uy sorry, kumakain tayo, pero...lalabas na...teka lang. C.R. lang ako."

Agad na umalis si Kyungsoo na nakanguso pa rin. Tumungo ito sa C.R. at hindi alam ni Jongin ang dapat maramdaman.

Sa una niyang naging girlfriend, ni pag-jebs di kailanman nila napag-usapan. Kumportable si Jongin sa mga kaibigan tungkol dito at oo kaibigan niya si Kyungsoo. Pero kay Kyungsoo, siya ang bukod tanging kaibigan na hindi nahiya sa kanya kailanman. Lalo na sa usapang jebs. Kumportable sa kung anong bagay.

Kaya alam ni Jongin sa sarili, na gusto niya si Kyungsoo at kung ano man ang takot ni Kyungsoo sa pagmamahal muli, hahawiin niya ang takot na iyon at malugod niyang mamahalin si Kyungsoo ng buong puso mahigit pa sa dalawang taon. Tanginang hula yan.

 

-

 

Disidido na si Jongin ligawan si Kyungsoo. Sa Viber sana niya sasabihin pero mas pinili niya na sa personal na lang dahil seryoso talaga siya sa lalaki at hindi sapat ang pag-amin sa likod ng kanilang mga cellphone o computer screens lamang.

Kaya heto sila ngayon, matapos kumain sa _Manong Chicks,_ hinatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa apartment nito. Nilakad lang nila habang nag-uusap. Di ata sila nauubusan ng pag-uusapan. Sobrang kumportable. Hanggang sex napag-usapan nila. Walang hiya hiya talaga pagdating kay Kyungsoo at nabahagi rin ni Jongin ang sikreto niyang bear collection kay Kyungsoo.

Akala pa niya huhusgahan siya, dahil sa edad niyang bente-otso, mahilig pa rin siya mangolekta ng bear stuff, pero nagkamali siya, tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo na malaman ang bagay na iyon tungkol sa kanya, at napapangako pa siya ng lalaki na ipapakita niya ang bear collection niya sa kanya. Hindi naman nakatanggi si Jongin. Kahinaan na niya ang magandang ngiti at tawa ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makarating sa tapat ng dalawang palapag na apartment complex at nang magpapaalam na sana si Kyungsoo, hinigit ni Jongin ang palapulsuhan nito at tiningnan ang lalaki nang mariin.

"Kyungsoo..." Bumitaw siya agad sa pagkakahawak sa lalaki at dinala ang kamay na pinanghawak sa kanyang batok.

"Ano yun, Jongin?" Tuwang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hahamakin talaga ni Jongin lahat mapanatili lang ang magandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo araw-araw.

"G-Gusto...gusto k--"

"Gusto?" Udyok pa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya para magpatuloy, ngunit biglang nawala ang lakas ng loob ni Jongin upang umamin na.

Kinukulit din kasi siya sa likod ng kanyang isip na baka tanggihan siya ni Kyungsoo agad lalo na't alam niya ang ugat kung bakit ayaw na muling magmahal pa ni Kyungsoo. Ikinakatakot din kasi ni Jongin na baka layuan siya ni Kyungsoo, kaya sa huli, hindi rin niya naituloy ang balak niyang pag-amin.

"Ah, gusto ko kasi sana, bukas ko na ipakita sayo yung bear collection ko. Ano masasabi mo?" Napakagat si Jongin sa gilid ng kanyang pisngi. Medyo dismayado sa sarili.

Pumalakpak si Kyungsoo sa tuwa at lumundag-lundag pa. Parang bata. Pero eto ang mahal ni Jongin.

"Sige! Sige! Bukas! Viber mo na lang ako ng address mo. Sige, Jongin. Goodnight."

At isang halik sa pisngi bago tumakbo papasok si Kyungsoo at kumaway-kaway pa sa kanya nang nakangiti.

Napahawak na lang si Jongin sa pisngi na hinalikan ni Kyungsoo at napangiti bago lumakad pakaliwa papauwi.

 

-

 

Gaya ng napangakuan, nasa loob ng apartment ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Tinupad ni Jongin ang pangako na ipapakita niya ang bear collection niya sa kaibigan.

Umorder na lang sila ng pagkain sa _Manong Chicks._ Napag-usapan pa nila kung bakit hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin sila nagsasawa sa pagkain ng _Manong Chicks_ at ang hinuha nila, kasi dun sila unang nagkakilala. At sa sagot na iyon na akala mo ay pabiro lang, kay Jongin, iyon ang totoong sagot. Dahil sa bawat pag-kain niya sa paborito niyang rastawrant na iyon, lalo lang sumasarap ang pagkain lalo na't kasama niya lagi si Kyungsoo.

Pagkabalik ni Jongin matapos tanggapin ang delivery, nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo na pinapangalanan ang mga bear stuff toy niya.

"Ikaw si Nini, ikaw si Jonini, ikaw si Papa Nini, ikaw si Jungnini, ikaw si Jonginnie, tapos ikaw...ahh..." Nahinto si Kyungsoo sa pagpapangalan sa mga nakapalibot na labinglimang bear stuff toy sa kanya sa kama ni Jongin. "Kainan na!"

Suminghal si Jongin at dinala ang paper bag ng pagkain sa lamesa.

Tinulungan siya ni Kyungsoo ayusin ang pagkain hanggang sa naupo na sila.

"Bakit mo pinapangalanan yung mga anak ko? Anak mo ba sila ha?" Asar ni Jongin sa kaibigan na ngumangata na ng chicken fingers na paborito niya.

"Ayaw mo nun, para may isa na silang magulang?"

"Aba...gusto mo maging asawa mo ko, ganun ba?"

Kumurap-kurap lang si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. "Teka, gutom ako, mamaya ka na dumaldal."

Kumain sila nang masaya at may tamis na ngiti sa mga labi. Si Kyungsoo, tanong lang nang tanong ng kung anu-ano na malugod at tapat naman na sinasagot ni Jongin.

"Tawag sayo ng barkada mo Papa Bear?" Suminghal si Kyungsoo. Kamuntikan pang lumabas ang tubig sa ilong dahil umiinom siya nang kumpirmahin niya ang sinabi ni Jongin.

"Oo nga. Kasi nung high school, yung mga nagkakagusto sa akin lagi ako binibigyan ng bear. Mukha daw kasi akong bear. Nakyutan ako kaya ayun nahumaling din ako sa mga bear. Imbis na itapon ko yung mga pinagbibigay sa akin, kinokolekta ko na lang. Marami sila. Mga singkwenta ata lahat, pero yung iba na-donate ko kasi mahina rin ako pagdating sa mga bata.

"Ang cute mo naman." Gigil na pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi ni Jongin na natawa na lang.

"Labing-lima na lang sila. Wala na nagbibigay ng bear eh. Pero may mga sweater ako na bear printed. May pantalon din ako pinalagyan ko ng bear patch sa bulsa. May bear pjs din ako. Niyakap ko na talaga na bear person ako. Di ko naman 'yon kinakahiya."

"Kung bear ka, pwede ba kita maging cuddly bear?" Banat bigla ni Kyungsoo habang bumubungisngis. Namula si Jongin sa tanong ng kaibigan, pero tapat naman niya itong sinagot.

"Kung gusto mo...Papa Bear for life pa eh, bibigay ko na sarili ko sayo..."

Naging seryoso bigla ang atmospera at kinabahan na naman si Jongin dahil sa binitawang salita.

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo nang ilang minuto, at napalunon sa kaba si Jongin. May butil pa ng pawis na dumadausdos mula sa kanyang sentido.

"Jongin?" Simula agad ni Kyungsoo. Tinapat ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga upuan at ngayon ang kanilang mga tuhod ay magkadikit.

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin at itinaboy ang kaduwagan sa kanyang puso't isipan. Aamin na sana siya, ngunit kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay at mabining ngumiti sa kanya.

"Sabi ko ayoko na magmahal, pero nung nakilala kita, gusto ko ulit sumugal. Sa tatlong ex ko, ikaw lang ang napagsabihan ko tungkol sa hula sa akin noon nung high school. Pero kung ano man mangyari, ayoko na sisihin ulit sa hula yung kinahinatnatan ng mga nakaraan kong relasyon. Gusto kasi kita. Pero di naman kita pipilitin kung ayaw mo rin naman sa akin. Pero masaya ako na nakilala kita." Tango ni Kyungsoo na may kumpiyansang ekspresyon sa mukha.

Lumaki ang puso ni Jongin sa mga salitang narinig. Hinawakan niya pabalik ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at tinapik ang ulo nito. "Inunahan mo naman ako, Kyungsoo. Pareho lang ako sayo. Pareho ako ng nararamdaman mo."

 

-

 

Dalawang taon, labing-isang buwan.

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo at alam ni Jongin ang pag-aalala ng nobyo. Hindi niya kailanman pinagsabihan si Kyungsoo tungkol sa inaalala nitong nalalapit nilang paghihiwalay. Bagkus, walang sawa si Jongin sa pagpapakita ng matindi niyang pagmamahal para sa lalaki.

Matapos kumain sa paborito nilang _Manong Chicks_ , galing sila ng Ministop dahil bumili sila ng cornetto. Ice-cream ang pampakalma ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing lumalabas sila. Pakiramdam kasi lagi ng lalaki, ano mang minuto ay puputulin na ni Jongin ang ugnayan nila.

Pero kung tatanungin si Jongin, lalo lang tumitindi ang pagmamahal niya para kay Kyungsoo. May mga tampuhan o away man, nagagawan naman nila ng paraan. Kahit minsan, mas lalong natatakot si Kyungsoo na baka hiwalayan na siya sa tuwing may tampuhan sila.

Pero hindi. Mahal na mahal na siya ni Jongin. Naniniwala si Jongin na onting pasensya lang at pag-intindi kay Kyungsoo ay malalagpasan din nito ang takot na bumabalot sa kanyang isip.

Napaupo ang dalawa sa hagdanan ng apartment complex ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng Cornetto.

Pareho ang bag nilang suot na may parehong teddy bear keychain din na nakalambitin sa likod.

Kala mo high school lovers pero mag-titrenta na sila at hindi naman sila nahihiya sa trip nila.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang nobyo at nilagay ang braso sa balikat nito. Ayaw na ayaw na niyang matakot pa si Kyungsoo dahil sa tuwing nakikita rin niya ito na nanlulumo sa takot ay nasasaktan rin ang kanyang puso.

"Dukutin mo nga yung nakalagay sa bulsa ng bag ko. Dun sa baba na bulsa." Inalis ni Jongin ang pag-akbay sa nobyo at nagpatuloy ito sa pag-kain ng ice-cream.

Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang pinapakuha ni Jongin sa kanya.

Nang makuha ang isang maliit na navy blue na kahon, nagpigil ng ngiti si Jongin at monotonong iniutos.

"Buksan mo..." Mabilis niyang inubos ang cornetto. Lumubo na ang kanyang pisngi dahil binuo niya ang pagsubo sa natitirang bahagi ng ice-cream.

Pinunas niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang pantalon at nginitian si Kyungsoo na gulat na gulat na nakatitig sa isang singsing sa loob ng kahon na kanyang binuksan.

Maligalig na pinanood ni Jongin ang nobyo. Imbis na lumuhod at siya mismo ang magbukas ng kahon ng singsing para kay Kyungsoo, nanatili siya sa kanyang pwesto habang masayang pinagmamasdan ang gulat na lalaki.

"Kyungsoo, nalagpasan na natin yung dalawang taon pero takot ka pa rin na baka hiwalayan kita." Umiling si Jongin. "Wala yun sa plano ko. Pano na lang yung mga anak mong sina Jonini, Nini, Jungnini at lahat ng Nini bear na pinangalan mo kung hihiwalayan kita?" Ngisi ni Jongin habang pinipisil ang matabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo na nadadaanan na ng mga luha.

Lumambot ang tingin ni Jongin sa nobyo at pinunasan niya ang mga luha nito. "Pakasal na tayo, Soo. Kating-kati na ako palitan yung apelyido mo ng Kim. Kyungsoo Kim." Naluha rin tuloy bigla si Jongin sa mga sinasambit na mga salita. Wala na talagang papares sa tindi ng pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo. Walang wala na talaga. "Pwede ko na ba palitan apelyido mo soon, Kyungsoo?"

Pumunas ng luha si Kyungsoo. Hindi na tumitigil ang agos mula sa kanyang mga mata. Tumango siya kay Jongin nang hindi mabilang na beses.

"Oo. Oo, Jongin. Akin na yang apelyido mo. Pakasal na tayo." Humagulgol si Kyungsoo at suminga pa sa kanyang t-shirt na ikinatawa na lang ni Jongin mula sa nobyo.

Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo at hinalikan sa labi nang kahit dampi lang ay punung-puno naman ng pagmamahal.

"Akin na yung singsing," Kinuha ni Jongin ang singsing at isinuot sa daliri ni Kyungsoo.

Suminghot si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang singsing mula sa ilaw sa taas nila na nililiparan na ng mga gamu-gamo.

"Jongin..." Yumakap ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya na sinuklian niya ng ilang beses pang dampi ng halik sa noo hanggang sa mga labi nito. "Wag mo ko iiwan ah?"

"Hindi, Soo. Hinding hindi. Hinding hindi kita pakakawalan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, sadyang hindi lang siya kayang panindigan, intindihin at pagpasensyahan ng kanyang mga nakaraang kasintahan. Takot ang tumubo sa kanyang puso simula nang magpahula siya na magpahanggang sa kasalukuyan ay dala-dala pa rin niya. At si Jongin, siya ang tanging matibay na umalalay kay Kyungsoo sa mga oras na siya'y nilalamon ng takot gawa ng hula kaya't siya ang nanatiling nagtagal sa kanyang tabi. Dahil rin kay Jongin, ang takot sa puso ni Kyungsoo ay unti-unti ring nawawala na.

**Author's Note:**

> sana nagets niyo? kasi di ba ang hula kay ksoo laging 2 yrs lang itatagal ng mga rs niya? kaya dun sa tatlong naging jowa niya dahil sa takot niya nag-cause yun ng problem sa mga jowa niya at ayun di siya inintindi at sinukuan siya kaya ayun d tumatagal... kaya wag umasa sa hula :))


End file.
